


Fatigued Plans

by standfornothing1776



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nygmobblepot, Riddlebird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standfornothing1776/pseuds/standfornothing1776





	Fatigued Plans

"Honey, I am in no way questioning your intelligence. I am just concerned about tomorrow." Oswald said to his husband over dinner. Edward looked up from his plate and stared directly into Oswald's eyes. "Ozzie, if I knew something was going to go wrong I would be five steps ahead of everyone already. My love, you have nothing to be concerned about okay?" Edward placed his hand on top of his beloved's and gently rubs it. Oswald responded by giving Ed a reassuring smile then returning to eating his dinner.

 

After dinner the two retired to their bedroom to get an early night's rest before their big heist tomorrow. Riddler and Penguin have been planning for months in advance to steal the "lotus" virus from this underground company in Gotham called Sanctus. Edward, of course worked out the logistics of the plan, while Oswald made the right connections and asserted his position in Gotham's "underground."

Oswald lays on the left side of the bed and makes himself comfortable while he waits for his husband to get out of the shower. He could fall asleep this very second, but he wants to stay awake and ask him about what will happen post-heist. A couple minutes later, a burst of steam emits from their bathroom door. Edward walks into the bedroom looking exhausted. "Eddie, we haven't even preformed our heist and you look fatigued. It must have been those late nights of you planning at your desk for hours on end." Oswald sighs and pats the right side of the bed for Ed to sit. Edward sits down on their bed and gives his husband a kiss. "Mmm ed I've missed you these past weeks. I barely see you, even though we live in the same house!" Oswald starts to show how tense he is, and his shoulders start to scrunch. "Oh Oswald" Edward says while lovingly stroking his husband's cheek "I've missed you too, but this will all be worth it when we get our hands on the lotus virus. This is our key to asserting our dominance in Gotham. Let's show Batman and everyone else who the kings of Gotham really are!" Edward gives a big grin to Oswald, and all oswald can do in return is kiss him. Ed then gently pushes his husband down on the bed and hovers over him, leaving trails of kisses over his slightly flushed skin. "Mmmm Ozzie" a kiss to the neck, "I know we are supposed to go to sleep early" a kiss to the jaw, "but you are just irresistible" a kiss to the ear. Oswald moans and threads his hands through his lover's freshly washed hair that smells of his favorite shampoo. "Oh Eddie I love you." Oswald smiles and nuzzles his face into Ed's neck. "And I love you my little bird." Edward steals a kiss from Oswald's lips and attempts to make things more heated until oswald stops him. "Darling, I don't want to spoil the mood, but as much as we both want this we are both too tired to do this." Oswald caresses Edward's cheek and Ed slowly nods his head. The Riddler kisses his husband one last time before getting under the covers beside him in bed. Ed takes off his glasses and turns off the light. He then hears Ozzie murmur "what are we going to do to celebrate tomorrow's successes?" 

Ed smiles and lets his husband snuggle himself into Ed's chest. Ed strokes Oswald's hair and says, "hopefully we can finish what we started tonight, and make up for the time we missed spending together." 

"I love you." Oswald emits a large yawn and buries his face in his husband's green shirt. "I love you too my dearest penguin. Sleep well."


End file.
